fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Scarlet
Scarlet (クリムゾン Kurimuzon, Crimson in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates and an ally in the Birthright Route and a temporary ally in the Revelation Route. She is voiced by Ayano Ishikawa in the Japanese version and Marcella Lentz-Pope in the English version. Profile Leader of the anti-Nohr resistance in the occupied city of Cheve. Her grandfather was a servant of the king of Hoshido many years earlier, and he inspired her to become a knight. Birthright After the Avatar's army enters Cheve and encounters and defeats Camilla in Chapter 13 (Another Hope), a resistance General, secretly Ryoma, arrives and wounds Leo. Scarlet and her resistance force then arrive, forcing Leo, Camilla, and Hans to retreat. At the resistance's underground hideout, Scarlet is surprised to learn that the Ryoma who joined the resistance is Prince Ryoma of Hoshido, and that the fighters they protected from Nohr were the rest of the Hoshidan royal family (previously, she had believed the four of them had simply named themselves after the Hoshidan royals). The safehouse is then unexpectedly attacked by Nohrian forces, interrupting their discussion. The Avatar and Ryoma decide to circumvent any crackdown on Cheve from Nohrian forces and use the chance to invade Nohr and eventually capture Windmire, and though reluctant to leave the rest of the Resistance without her, Scarlet joins knowing that if Ryoma, the Avatar and their comrades succeed, Cheve will be liberated. Scarlet is one of only four Birthright characters (the others are Felicia, Jakob and Silas) who are not Einherjar, DLC characters, prisoners or Bond Units who has an exclusively Nohrian class set. She is also the only one with access to Wyvern Rider (and subsequently Wyvern Lord and Malig Knight.) Conquest Scarlet and Takumi ambush the Avatar's party at Cheve with a combined force of Hoshidan soldiers and Chevois rebels. Though they are defeated by the Nohrians and the Chevois rebellion is suppressed, Scarlet defies them to end. When Hans and the Nohrian troops begin massacring the local civilians and the wounded Hoshidans who were left behind, Scarlet is executed in an especially gruesome manner as an example. Revelation Scarlet appears alongside Ryoma in Chapter 13. She reappears in Chapter 16. At the start of Chapter 18, while traveling to the Invisible Kingdom, Scarlet protects the Avatar from a mysterious Hooded Man, but dies as a result. She later reappears in Chapter 23 alongside Arete, revived by Anankos to oppose the Avatar. When defeated, she attempts to give her thanks for defeating her, but dies before completing it. Personality Scarlett has a pure, lively, and freewheeling personality. She takes pride in her ability to not only fight but fight for her beliefs and causes, including the freedom of Cheve, and loves to decorate her weapons and armor. She also has a romantic side reserved for select people and situations, including the Avatar and Ryoma (even though she cannot support Ryoma.) She likes shiny things the most in the army and her birthday is August 3rd. In-Game Base Stats |-|Birthright Chapter 13 - Another Hope= |-|Revelation Chapter 16 - White Flames= As an Enemy Conquest Chapter 13 - Uprising |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Revelation Chapter 13 - A Lost Peace |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Revelation Chapter 23 - Arete Undone |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |40% |60% |20% |55% |60% |45% |45% |20% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class Max Stat Modifiers | +2 | 0 | 0 | +1 | -1 | +1 | -2 |} Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Partner Sets' |-|Birthright/Revelation= 'Special Classes' |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Male) Other Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Kana (If Scarlet is her mother) Overall Scarlet is a solid offensive unit at the point in the game in which she is recruited in both Birthright and Revelation. Her starting strength, skill, speed, and defenses are above average for a starting level pre-promoted unit and grows pretty evenly in these stats. Considering that Scarlet is the only non-Einherjar Wyvern Lord in the Birthright route, she is worth considering as a unit for more unit diversity in that route. Unfortunately in Revelation she is only available to be used between Chapter 16 when she is recruited and Chapter 18 when she is killed off for story reasons. Despite this, she can form a support with the Avatar and can be S-Supported before her death, but that means that the player will need to rush it before that occurs. Nevertheless, if planing on using her during Birthright where she does not die for plot reasons, Scarlet is a solid unit. Her Personal Skill, In Extremis, increases her Critical Hit rate by 30 when she is under 1/4th her current maximum health. This entails a lot of risk for the reward of the skill, but does make her great for players willing to make extreme risks. She starts off with her Wyvern Rider skills already built in, Strength +2 for early game strength increase and Lunge for swarming tactics. Her base class' skills include Rally Defense for supportive play and Swordbreaker which is great to allow her to dodge Wyrmslayer units much more easily. She can also slide into the Malig Knight class, giving her Savage Blow to weaken units as she mows them down and Trample to give her offensive superiority over non-mounted units. Scarlet has two tertiary classes; the Outlaw and Knight classes. Both classes do not have any decent skills worth keeping, but Movement +1 from the Outlaw branch can help her intercept enemies and can gain a decent move boost if supported by a unit which allows extra movement points. From the Outlaw class, Scarlet can promote either into an Adventurer or Bow Knight. From the Adventurer class, she can learn Lucky Seven, which can help her accuracy and avoid enemy attacks better, although this wears out after seven turns. She can also learn Pass to flee from mobs of enemies if surrounded. From the Knight class, Scarlet can promote either into a General or Great Knight. This branch provides the majority of skills useful to her. From the General class, Wary Fighter prevents her from being doubled, although she will also be unable to double enemy units as a result. Pavise helps her physical defense in the event that she is attacked by a Wyrmslayer-wielding unit if kept as a flying class, and bolsters defense in her more fragile classes. From the Great Knight class, she can learn Luna to greatly increase her offense due to her good strength growths and Armored Blow to make her a better physical tank when attacking enemies. Quotes Refer to Scarlet/Quotes. Possible Endings Scarlet - Rebellious Streak (豪快な女竜騎士 Gōkai na Onna Ryūkishi lit. Hearty Female Dragon Knight) : Scarlet returned to Cheve to rebuild the knightly orders of old. Her positivity moved many youth to join her cause. Legend has it she is the reason the Chevois knights wield such flashy weapons. ; Scarlet and the Avatar (Birthright) : Avatar was hailed as a hero, working alongside his spouse to spread peace worldwide. His wife, Scarlet, was known for always seeing the bright side of things. They adored each other. Etymology Both Scarlet and Crimson are shades of red. Trivia *Scarlet shares her English voice actress, Marcella Lentz-Pope, with one of the female Avatar's voice choices. **She also shares her Japanese voice actress, Ayano Ishikawa, with Setsuna. *Besides Azura, Scarlet is the only playable character who dies in multiple routes of the story. *Scarlet was voted as the 30th most popular female character on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. *During the opening cutscene of Revelation chapter 18, Scarlet has a special battle model depicting her wearing a white and yellow flower. *Due to plot reasons, the Scarlet Statue building in My Castle can only be built between chapters 16-18 in the Revelation route. This requires her to kill at least 20 enemy units before the cut-off point (with 50+ and 100+ kills needed to upgrade the statue to level 2 and 3 respectively). Gallery Crimson confession.jpg|Scarlet's confession scene. Crimsonavatar.png|Scarlet's official Twitter icon FEF Crimson My Room Model.png|Scarlet's model for My Room. Crimson Flower Battle Model.png|Scarlet battle model with flower Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters